celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies - Baby Geniuses
''Clubhouse At The Movies -'' ''Baby Geniuses ''is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Two scientists, Dr. Elena Kinder (Kathleen Turner) and Dr. Heep (Christopher Lloyd), use genius-baby studies to fund BabyCo's theme park "Joyworld". And according to Dr. Kinder's Research on Toddlers/Babies, babies started as little geniuses who possess vast, universal knowledge and speak a secret yet impossible-to-translate baby pre-language called "Babytalk". At age 2-3, however, the knowledge and language are lost as the babies "cross over" by learning how to speak our language. And Most of the babies (7 babies so far) (4 girls & 3 boys) that were raised in Dr. Kinder's underground research facility were adopted from the Pasadena City orphanage, transformed into little geniuses through use of the Kinder Method, and then used in experiments to decipher/translate this secret yet impossible-to-translate language used by the 7 baby-geniuses (Sylvester (AKA Sly), Lexi, Teddy, Basil, Ducy and the others). And heres what the 7 baby-geniuses are supposed to wear in the research facility, For when they are used in experiments: A diaper, White booties, White shirt and a White Infant-sized hat. And for when they are having some playtime: A diaper, White shirt and socks & shoes, (Sometimes nothing but a diaper and socks & shoes) (White shoes for the girls (Lexi, Teddie and the others), Black shoes for the boys (Sylvester (AKA Sly), Basil and Ducy)). One mischievous toddler, Sylvester (AKA Sly) (the only one of her toddlers who was raised through use of the Superior version of the Kinder Method), makes repeated attempts to escape Dr. Kinder's research facility and one night, Sylvester goes into a dirty diaper truck and he actually succeeds. The next morning, one things Sylvester does not expect is to run into his twin, Whit, in a mall playground. Although Sylvester and Whit share a telepathic bond, they have no idea of each other's existence. While the guards from Dr. Kinder's research facility capture Whit, mistake him for Sylvester, and take him back to Dr. Kinder's research facility, Sylvester is taken home by Whit's adopted mother, Robin (Kim Cattrall), who is Dr. Kinder's niece. After Dr. Kinder and the 6 other baby-geniuses are shocked that Whit and Sylvester switched places at the mall, Dr. Kinder decides to do a cross evaluation on Sylvester and Whit. However, when she comes to Dan Bobbin's place, she realizes that Dan Bobbin can understand babies. After the attempts to retrieve Sylvester fail, Dr. Kinder decides to move the research facility to Lichtenstein (AKA "The Worst Country in Europe"), and they have no chance but make Whit be raised in this research facility until they can find a possible way to get Sylvester back to her research facility. The babies at Bobbin's place hypnotize Lenny (Dom DeLuise), the bus driver to drive to Dr. Kinder's research facility. Once at the research facility, Sylvester goes to the control room to set the robots from the theme park on the lab scientists. When the Bobbins return home, their natural daughter Carrie tells her father that the children are in Dr. Kinder's research facility. At the end of the fight Dr. Kinder captures Whit and takes him to the helicopter pad on the roof. Robin and Dan chase them to the roof, where Dr. Kinder reveals that she and Robin are not related, and that Robin was adopted at age two. After Dr. Kinder got arrested by the police, Sylvester and Whit come together on the roof to cross over. Dan and Robin adopt Sylvester. And Dr. Heep is now in charge of Dr. Kinder's Research facility. Dan is still curious of the secrets of life, but as the twins have crossed over they no longer know those secrets. Carrie, their sister, doesn't reveal anything (just gives her dad a sly smile) because adults aren't meant to know their secrets. Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * 102 Dalmatians (2000) HQ trailer * Toy Story 2 (1999) Teaser (VHS Capture) * Muppets From Space Tralier * Good Luck Charlie - Watch the new series trailer! - Disney Channel Official * The Wizard - Trailer * Shake It Up - Trailer - Disney Channel Official * ABC Saturday Morning (1997) Promo (VHS Capture) * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Baby Geniuses (1999) Full Movie * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART